Coco Pommel
Kandy Kathy (Brazilian Portuguese) Angélica Villa (Latin American Spanish) |headercolor = #FAF3DF |headerfontcolor = #9DECED}} Coco Pommel is a female Earth pony and supporting character who appears in the season four episodes Rarity Takes Manehattan, Equestria Games, and Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2. She is a Bridleway dressmaker and Suri Polomare's former assistant. Development and design Coco is an Earth pony with an off-white coat and two-tone blue mane and tail. She wears a white-bordered lavender sailor collar with a scarlet tie and a tri-shade hair clip in the back of her mane. Her cutie mark is a lavender floppy hat with a scarlet feather. Her name is a reference to Coco Chanel, a famous French fashion designer and iconic perfumer. The word "pommel" is a term for the front of a saddle, also commonly known as the "swell" in the West. On April 3, 2014, the official Facebook page of Gameloft's mobile game was asked regarding the game's addition of Trenderhoof, Astro Pony, and Richard the Hoovenheart "pretty random selection if you ask me, why not Coco Pommel?" and responded "Well, Coco Pommel is a nice idea too. We'll keep that in mind." Depiction in the series Coco is employed by Suri as her assistant during Rarity Takes Manehattan and accompanies her during Manehattan's Fashion Week. She is responsible for making the dresses; after Suri copies Rarity's designs and her fabric, she tasks Coco with making the dresses. Coco is depicted as a soft-spoken and somewhat shy pony. She is routinely put down by Suri, especially when she remarks that Coco almost got her disqualified when remaking her dresses with Rarity's fabric -- Coco defends herself stating she was simply trying to make sure Suri would win. Throughout the episode, she unwillingly backs up Suri's comments and lies towards Rarity and her friends. Coco appears near the end of the episode and presents Rarity with her trophy from Fashion Week. She explains that Suri lied to Rarity and her friends about her losing in the hope that she would win by default should Rarity’s absence be counted as a forfeit. She also says that working with Suri for so long gave her the impression that it "really is everypony for herself" in Manehattan. However, after seeing the generosity Rarity showed to her friends and the generosity they reciprocated, she realized that there is more for her out there, so she quit her job as Suri's assistant. She then presents Rarity with a small gift of a spool of rainbow-colored thread as a thank you. Rarity offers Coco a job with her friend to make all the costumes for his next show, to which Coco exhibits a subtle excitement. She is last seen waving her new friends goodbye at the Manehattan train station. In the episode Equestria Games, Coco Pommel appears in the stadium crowd during the opening ceremony of the titular event. Coco makes a cameo during Let the Rainbow Remind You in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2. She will appear in the series' upcoming landmark 100th episode along with other fan-favorite ponies. Depiction in the comics Coco Pommel appears on page 11 of under the control of kelpie magic. Merchandise A Fashion Style brushable toy of Coco Pommel was displayed at the 2015 New York Toy Fair. In the Enterplay collectible card game's expansion set Canterlot Nights, #69 C and #Pƒ2, cards of Coco Pommel, list her name with a trademark symbol and give her the description "Coco never forgets to pay it forward as she builds a name for herself in the Manehattan fashion scene." In the expansion set The Crystal Games, card #62 R of Coco Pommel gives her the description "Any designer can make something nice from new fabric. It takes a real talent to take old scraps and make them useful once more!" Coco Pommel appears on the fan-designed WeLoveFine T-shirt "I Heart Coco" and is shown on Acidfree's first art print. Quotes Gallery See also *Ponies with a similar name: Coco Crusoe and Coco Cheval. * * References de:Coco Pommel es:Coco Pommel ru:Коко Поммэл Category:Fashion designers Category:Supporting characters